


Koala

by Saltganley



Series: Dreams [4]
Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Koala has a potty mouth, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7355179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltganley/pseuds/Saltganley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter has some homophobic comments and torture. Nothing worse then canon.</p></blockquote>





	1. The Bar

Koala

"John? John bloody Watson?" A stunned Australian accent ripped thought the noise of the pub as Sherlock and Lestrade both looked towards an Omega woman headed straight for their table. John slowly turned to face the on coming woman. "Koala?" John murmured as his mouth dropped open. "You prick!" She replied punching John in the arm. "We thought you were dead! The last I bloody heard you had been shot and then we heard nothing. I got deported home two weeks later and here you bloody are getting pissed in a pub!" Suddenly the woman wrapped her arms around John pulling him off his bar stool making Sherlock stiffen. She was built somewhat similar to John but not as short, in fact she was crushing him into her chest with the height difference. Her unruly light brown curly hair had started to fall out of a hair tie which only matched her unruly brown eyes of set by her tanned skin. "Koala, what the hell are you doing in England?" John finally asked as the woman let him go. "Well you know the story behind my grandmother, running away to Australia with an Aussie sailor, my shrink suggested I come to England and find her family. My family, but they ended up been posh, no bloody wonder my grandmother ran off, I would have too. This town thought, like you said, London's an amazing place even for us 'commoners'." The woman laughed "So Watson who are these two lovelies?" The woman gestured to Sherlock and Lestrade who where both still quite stunned by the moment. "Oh Captain Maggie Hayes this is Consulting Detective Sherlock Holmes and Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade." John introduced. "Please Watson the rank comes off with the uniform." Maggie laughed as she shook hands with both men giving them both a knowing smile. "Sit with us Koala." John offered grabbing another chair. "How does an Omega Australian Captain and an Alpha English Captain meet?" Sherlock bore his eyes into the woman not liking the fact she was so friendly with John. "Ar, now that's a story, this mad bastard jumped into my hidey hole in the middle of a fire fight. If he wasn't such a pale pom I would have shot him in his smug face. After his platoon finally got us out of there they adopted me as a mascot." Maggie laughed. "The Aussie's where just desperate to get rid of you Koala!" John laughed back. "I still have no idea how you managed to get stuck in that damn hole in the first place." John shook his head. "Oh Watson it was my job to know every nock and cranny in that hell hole, it certainly helped your crew out." Maggie laughed again only a little hollowed. "Koala?" Lestrade finally questioned. John went bright red realising he had been calling her by her nickname. "You ever heard of drop bears Detective?" Maggie was trying hard not to smirk. "No." The detective nervously answered. "Cute cuddly koala bears that drop from trees and fuck you up." Maggie laughed as Lastrade looked so confused. "Maggie could be as cute and cuddly as a koala bear or she could be as scary as a drop bear and fuck you up, hence the nick name Koala." John explained also trying not to smirk. "Drop bears aren't real, it's just a story to scare recruits, tourists and stupid Alpha pom corporals who can't keep their hands to themselves." Maggie finally explained with a laugh.

"Well I'm going to grab the next round" Lastrade was on his feet heading to the bar. "Loo" Sherlock grumbled leaving John and Maggie at the table. Maggie turned to watch Sherlock's back disappear. "Please tell me you have had those legs around your waist Watson!" "What, no! Sherlock is my best friend and flatmate." Maggie looked at John in horror "You live with those gorgeous Omega cheekbones and you have never, gees Watson have you lost your touch?" "Come on Koala, you know I'm not Gay." John shook his head at her. "True but your not the straightest thing either, plus even the straight Alpha guys watched those curls walk past. The man could turn the pope gay." She laughed back. "I'm too old." John finally huffed. "Oh please your only as old as who you feel & that should make you feel like your back in your twenties! Plus he has been trying to kill me with his eyes ever since I sat down, the man is possessive." John just glared at her. "Ok, ok. Put your Alpha shit back in. What about that silver fox then." Maggie turned to face Lastrade who's back was to them waiting for the drinks. "Be gentle!" John warned. "Oh!" Maggie wined "An Alpha Detective Inspector should be able to keep up with me." Maggie gave John a sly grin. "He's just got divorced, Beta wife left him for a PE teacher & he has to put up with Sherlock and I." John explained. "A PE teacher, what a daft bitch. An Alpha DI is way more exciting then a PE teacher." Maggie stared at Lastrade's arse. "Maggie, I mean it, be nice." John warned. "Oh I planned on been nice alright, in his lap." Maggie threw John another cheeky smirk. "Dear god, now I really feel bad for him." John laughed. Once Lastrade returned with drinks and Sherlock sulked back into his chair John told Maggie all about Sherlock's work making Sherlock basically prene under John's praise. Lastrade spent more time rolling his eyes not noticing Maggie shift closer and closer to him. "Omg I have to pee!" Maggie suddenly jumped up holding her sides from laughing so much practically running towards the loo. "How does a female Omega end up on the front line?" Lestrade turned to John as soon as she was out of ears shot. "Other then the fact she's crazy and no Alpha would accept her, she's not a normal Omega. I tell you what she was amazing at her job, even the enemy would be protective of her." John explained "She likes you Gavin." Sherlock suddenly announced making Greg roll his eyes. "It's Greg and she is way to young to be interested in me." Sherlock huffed. "Besides the obviously painful way she has been moving closer to you the whole time we have been talking. Plus looking at you like your, what's the saying, a kid in a candy store, when your not looking. She is very judgemental in the men she is interested in, only older and somewhat mature Alpha would do. Only interested in those who have experience with trauma such as police, military, emergency services. She's a wounded Omega vet, figures no other occupations would understand let alone sleep with someone who is injured. Yet enjoys your humour, your ability to relax and enjoy yourself even after your divorce. Honestly Graham you should be flattered." Sherlock mumbled half heartedly. Greg looked stunned from Sherlock to John. "Seriously." John shrugged. "You are her type, yet she rarely acted on her desires in Afghanistan. Then again it was our Major she had a crush on back then." Greg took a deep drink of beer. "Bloody hell." He murmured. Koala slid back onto her chair giving Greg a bright smile.


	2. Memories

Lastrade dropped Maggie on his bed in the dark, she giggled as she bounced a little as Lastrade crawled up her body dragging his fingers along her body at the same time eliciting a moan of pleasure. Lastrade stopped at her waist crunching up her shirt to expose her stomach so he could cover it in kisses but he suddenly stopped as the moonlight shone on her, pulling her shirt up to completely exposing her left side. "Holy shit." He murmured sitting up shocked turning the lamp on beside his bed. "What the..." Lastrade murmured, Maggie grabbed her shirt and pulled it back over her stomach. "A dirty bomb." Maggie replied crawling out from under Lastrade trying not to cry. Lastrade managed to grab her wrist before she got too far from the bed pulling her back to face him. "Explain." Lastrade asked gently. "In Afghanistan, two weeks after Watson was shoot, I was showing a platoon around a town and a dirty bomb went off. I was lucky, I was far enough away from it to just end up looking like a pin board. The bomb had ball bearings, tacks and heaps of other random metal things in it. Managed to miss everything important from under my arm down to the top of my boots down my left side." Maggie didn't look at Lastrade as she explained. Lastrade undid her jeans and let them drop at her feet pulling her left side towards him. He then proceeded to kiss each scar across her hip. Once he had found each one he pulled her shirt off and pulled her onto his lap so he could kiss each scar up her side making her giggle again. 

John watched Sherlock slip his night gown off and slide into bed. "Are you sure this is working?" John slurred slightly blinking back at Sherlock. "Of course John, so far I have had a 78% drop in unbound Alpha's interfering with The Work since we started sharing a bed. There has been a 96% reduction in your nightmares and 89% drop in the hassle the Yarders have been giving me because they think you will have an Alpha rage at them if they upset me. Especially since they saw your interaction with the Omega child rapist we caught last month." John giggled drunkenly as he remembered breaking the Alpha's bones in alphabetical order. "Arsehole deserved it." Sherlock murmured. "Ok, well if your sure." John rolled onto his front and drunkly snuggled his pillow before dropping into sleep. Sherlock watched John until he was sure he was in a deep sleep. "There has also been a 80% reduction in Omegas flirting with you, a 62% reduction in Betas flirting with you and a 100% reduction in your dates." Sherlock smiled to himself as he nestled into the bed.

Across London two panicked voices called out to each other. From Lestrade's flat "Watson!" Maggie screamed jolting the DI awake. "Maggie!" Lestrade grabbed her shoulders to face him, her breath ragged, shoulders covered in sweat and face tear stained. It took her a couple of minutes to realise she was in London, in the bed of Greg Lestrade. "Greg, I'm, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. I'll leave." Maggie went to pull away. "Maggie, it was a nightmare wasn't it." Greg asked not letting go of her sweaty shoulders, she just nodded. "Want to tell me about it?" Greg offered. Maggie gave a hallow laugh. "You don't want to hear my war stories Greg." Maggie rubbed her face with her hands. "A beautiful woman wakes up screaming my mates name in my bed, I kinda wanna know why." Greg watched Maggie's reaction. "Crap, I yelled John's name again didn't I." Maggie realised looking back at Greg. "Seeing John again just reminded me I guess." Greg waited for Maggie to continue. "Oh god." Maggie huffed. "Ok, that hidey hole that John found me in was actually an IED crater hole, our bomb team had set it off days before hand so I remembered it was there. It was a big enough crater to swallow a bloody MOG truck. When the fire fight started I headed straight for it, I knew it would give us cover. From that distance me been Omega didn't make a difference. We were too far away to get back to the group, basically sitting ducks out in the open." 

From Baker St, Sherlock's bed. "Koala!" John shouted completely tangled in his sheets. Sherlock had already jumped out of bed out of fist reach as John ripped a sheet in half to find Sherlock staring back at him confused. John's heart was beating through his chest as he looked down at the expensive satin sheets now ruined. "I'm sorry Sherlock." John practically whispered. "She triggered you, a nightmare yes." Sherlock already knew the answer, he just wanted to hear it from John's mouth. "Yes, gees, when we met, in that damn hole, I didn't know she was an Omega." Sherlock sat back on the bed giving John the 'tell me' look. "The Australians welcomed us with a fire fight, they said they had people caught in the middle, we took over, the Australians weren't happy about leaving but they had too. Most of them were dead on their feet. They had organised for us to keep their liaison officer, knew the people and the land. When they pointed out where the officer was in the middle of the fire fight we worked out when the sun went down it would be in the Taiban's eyes and one of us could get to them. When I ran to the hole I was expecting three people, I only found Koala." Sherlock started to rub John's good shoulder.

Maggie ran her hands thought her hair. "I helped Tony drag Phil to the hole, once there I realised it was no use. Phil had a hole through this chest and he had bled out before we had even made it to the hole. Tony and I lay silently in the hole for hours, the shooting never stopped, well not for long. It got cold, Tony and I huddled together and pulled Phil over us to keep warm and protected. Neither of us slept. The sun had just started coming up, it had been quiet for a while by that stage. Tony suggested we try and make a run for it, he was shipping out, back to his wife and two year old. His last tour, he had barely stood up when a bullet went straight through his neck. He was dead before he hit the ground. I didn't move except to pull Tony closer to me. I could feel the sun burning me as it rose and the fire fighting had started again. I sat there all day not game enough to move. The sun was setting and the next thing I know John jumps in the dam hole with me. If I didn't have my canteen in my hand I would have shot him. He stayed with me the whole time, chatted, made jokes. We became best friends after that, my big brother really. He gave me the nickname Koala after two Alpha corporals tried to chat me up one drunken night and I gave them a beating when they tried to take it too far. John took great pleasure in making their patch up as painful as possible, it was borderline malpractice." 

John gave Sherlock a pathetic smile. "She looked like shit, I had expected three patients but it was just Koala protecting the body of two others. I kept her talking, she was dehydrated and hungry, I had bought rations with me. It wasn't until the next day they managed to get us but Koala and I had become inseparable. She was like my little sister I guess." John rubbed more sleep out of his eye. "She would come and tell me she had nightmares about it, She saw one of the guys get shot thought the neck right in front of her. The nightmares turned into me been shot in front of her and dying, we managed to get them under control, her nightmares. She was there when I got shot, I heard her screaming my name, I told her I was OK. The Major got her out of there so she didn't see how bad I was, I should have contacted her and told her I was still alive. I was too embarrassed and well empty when I was discharged. I see her in the hole, in my nightmares I'm too late and she's dead." John rubbed his face in his hands as Sherlock pulled him into his chest.

"I remember the day John was shot, the Major dragged me back to camp after John said he was fine but I never saw him again. We all just accepted it but then only two weeks later, the bomb changed everything. I was discharged and shipped home to nothing but shrink appointments and surgery appointments. Took them a couple of goes to get everything out of me from the dirty bomb between heats, they were unpleasant after been suppressed while I was on tour. I had no home, no family, between an Omega half way house and the hospital. I had nothing. Coming here was a chance, I was drawn in when John told me all about London. I promised John I would visit but that was before I thought he was gone. My shrink suggested I for fill my promise to John and find my English family. I'm sure the shrink just wanted to get rid of me." Koala huffed laying back down. Lastrade pulled Maggie into his chest protectively. The next day Maggie had breakfast with Lestrade but had to head back to her flat for a change of clothes, she only got as far as the foot path outside Lestrade's flat.


	3. Wrath of Koala

"Captain Maggie Hayes" a pompous snotty voice got her attention back to him, gesturing to a chair. All her training made her check the surroundings thinking of possible escapes, possible ambushes and possible weapons. The smug Alpha shit was flipping through a file, Maggie caught a photo of herself in uniform in the file. A photo she was obviously unaware had been taken of her. "The rank comes off with the uniform" Maggie automatically answered not taking the offered seat. "Enjoy your evening with the Detective?" The smug shit asked finally looking at her. "Yeah, best root ever. Definitely be recommending him to my friends." She sarcastically answered glaring at him. "Wait let me guess, my posh English family have figured out I can ruin their reputation been a rouge Omega and your here to shut me up." Maggie laughed "So what's your relationship to Dr John Watson?" He asked not skipping a beat. "Come now if that's my real file you would know, the mad bastard saved my life." Maggie grabbed the back of the chair not liking where this was heading. "And your here to repay that favour, perhaps the Detective was practice?" Maggie wanted to rip that smug smirk off his face. "Look you pompous dick, when a fellow solider saves your arse a quick blowjob doesn't cut it Omega or not. You wouldn't know anything about that though would you, in your Alpha shit polished suit. You have no idea what it's like to be out there, fighting the wars you probably started just so you can measure your dicks. You want to know about Dr John Watson, he will fuck you up if you fuck with him so I suggest you back off. I should probably point out you kidnapped me out the front of the DI's flat, who would have told John by now, who would have told his flatmate. Sherlock Holmes, the man is a blood hound and I'm sure all three of them are on their way right now." Maggie was yelling at him but she was missing something, he was too smug. "If Sherlock was looking for you he would have just called me." Maggie finally realised. "Oh, so Sherlock is a possessive drama queen then, god he could have just asked me. Tell Sherlock to grow some balls and let John claim him, I will bloody help him. I don't want John, thing about Army boys, they remind you of the Army. I would rather wake up to something that reminds me of civilian life rather then that hell hole. I'm no threat." Maggie finally plonked herself in the chair. "I'm not Sherlock's muscle, I'm Mycroft Holmes, Sherlock's brother. I see you have applied for citizenship, you know I could fast track that and make you comfortable here in England. You have skills of interest." Mycroft flicked through Maggie's file again. "What kind of skills?" Maggie was confused again. "You can get close to the good doctor and my brother." Maggie was on her feet again. "Go fuck yourself." Maggie headed towards the door. "John is a good man, leave him alone." Maggie spat back half way to the door, "I would rather go back to my mess in Australia then betray John so you can just drop me back to my flat thanks." Mycroft had a car drop her back at her flat, she instantly called Lestrade. "Greg, meet me at Baker St."

Lestrade got out of his car just as Maggie stormed out of a cab, Greg followed her to the door. "Watson, Watson! Open this god damn door!" Maggie pounded on the door, jumping back when an old lady answered. "I'm after John Watson." Maggie muttered confused. "Oh hi, Detective, their upstairs." The old woman smiled & nodded at Lestrade opening the door. "Thanks Mrs Hudson." Greg smiled as Maggie stormed up the stairs. Just before she pounded the door John opened it. "Koala, what the hell?" John opened the door wide to let her in, he looked kinda silly in a blue silk dressing gown that was way too long for him. Greg slightly stunned behind her. "Watson, those legs have a frigging crazy brother, the pompous arse kidnapped me and then tried to bribe me to spy on you." Maggie let off the steam. "Mycroft." John and Sherlock huffed at the same time. Sherlock strolling out a door from behind. Maggie looked from John's redding cheeks to the love bites down Sherlock's naked chest. "Finally." Lestrade sighed. Maggie desperately tried to hide a smirk. "Yes we had sex, no we didn't bond and yes Mycroft can get you deported back to Australia" Sherlock droned bored already gracefully slipping into a chair. "Getting deported back to Australia is, an unpleasant, thought but that smug shit!" Maggie huffed and started to pace. "Oh." John finally realised. "Mycroft thought you would sleep with me and he wanted to use that to spy on us using your visa as leverage." John explained to a confused Lestrade and extremely impressed Sherlock. "Quickest way to piss Koala off." John added. "I don't do sexual favours and I don't do one night stands, just because I'm an Omega doesn't make me a slut." Maggie practically growled as Lestrade couldn't suppress a grin at her.


	4. Cases

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some homophobic comments and torture. Nothing worse then canon.

A mere week later Koala became a regular face at New Scotland Yard, majority of the time with an arm full of food or coffee or both and either straight from the gym or Lestrade's flat. As Mycroft, Sherlock and John had commanded their own room as a series of gang murders where becoming more serious and more complex now that an Ambassador's Omega and her pups where missing.   
Koala looked from Lestrade & Mycroft, to Sherlock then John as they threw ideas around in regards to the situation. "It's not actually a gang, they are staged." Sherlock pointed out. "So some tosser is trying to hide behind this gang war to achieve his own agenda?" John asked. "Bloody fantastic, it's only feeding the gang violence." Lestrade sneered at his coffee. "It's highly likely with the current policy's been debated and the impact it will have on our trades with Turkey." Mycroft added looking up from his laptop for the first time in hours. "Ok, I need more caffeine and this shit isn't coffee!" Koala suddenly announced dropping the Yards version of coffee in the bin. "There's a cafe around the corner, I'll come with you." John offered. "I need some air." It was a solid hour when Lestrade, Mycroft and Sherlock realised John and Koala hadn't returned, Sherlock sent a quick text to John before digging back into the evidence. Another half hour still no answer, Lestrade called Koala's phone no answer suddenly they both looked at each other as their stomach's dropped. Mycroft started pulling up the CCTV as Sherlock and Lestrade headed to the cafe. Five coffees had been dropped on the curb, Koala's had her lip gloss on one, Sherlock's had '2 x sugar' scribbled on the side, Lestrade's had been stepped on, Mycroft's had rolled under a bin and John's had been crushed by his hand. So they had been jumped. At least this time they had left plenty of evidence, Sherlock grinned at Lestrade.

"Watson how the hell did we end up the bloody maidens in distress?" Koala pulled on the ropes tying her to a chair as John sighed from the floor handcuffed to a pole. "I think I'm getting used to been kidnapped." John huffed trying to get feeling back into his fingers. Both Army captains had memorised the desolate room they were been kept in, graffiti graced all four walls, none with windows only the one solid door at the far end of the room. Besides the filth, Koala's chair which was bolted to the floor and the structural poles (in which one John was cuffed too) the room was empty. John visually checked over his prison mate, still plenty of colour in her face. Bruise on her face is going to turn into a significance black eye, it really needs to be iced. John was still impressed she managed to knock the male Alpha out by head butting him as he tried to force a kiss from her. The second Alpha gave her a split lip however, blood had dribbled down her chin and the front of her but it looks as if it has stopped bleeding. She shivered a little, Koala wasn't used to the English cold and one shoulder of her dress was ripped open from her getting shoved in the back of the van. John was pleased she wore leggings under her dress, it was keeping her warm to some degree. Also any layer of cloth between her and the Alpha's made him feel better and even more thankful that her heat was months away. John could also make out the rope burn developing on her wrists which were bound behind her and through the chair. All up she was in good physical condition still if not royally pissed off. John did his own body count, his injured shoulder still hurt from been grabbed and now pulled behind him and the chloroform still lingered up his nose. His ribs on one side also hurt but aren't broken, it was from a warning kick when the guy first tried to snog Koala. John knew even a bound Alpha was dangerous and hated seeing guys try to force them-self on Omega's, made his blood boil. Even if Koala is capable of defending herself he wasn't going to just sit there. "John." Koala practically whispered to him. "Yeah." John answered "they will find us yeah, Sherlock and Greg." Koala wasn't looking at John but he knew she was worried and just needed an Alpha's reassurance. "Koala" John's voice made her look at him. "They will find us." John stressed making Koala relax. Koala started to giggle. "Reminds me of Helmand." Koala looked back at John who chuckled. "At least your the one in the dress this time." John added remembering. The door slammed open as John and Koala looked up hoping to see Sherlock and Greg burst in, instead a middle aged Beta business man waltzed into the room flanked by two large Alpha men. Koala growled as John let out a disappointed sigh. "Dr Watson and Omega friend." The man greeted them like they were old friends. "Apologies about the interior decorating but I didn't want to be interrupted." He smiled sweetly at Koala. "Go fuck yourself!" Koala spat. "Yes, well, sorry about your face lovely." The man cupped her face bring it up to look at him. "It's hard to find good help these days." He rubbed his thumb over her unbruised cheek. "Get your filthy hands off me." Koala tried to pull away. "Leave her alone!" John barked making him jump. "Yes, well back to business." The man regained himself. "Doctor Watson, tell me, has the little Omega fag worked out who the murderer is yet?" He asked while slipping on surgical gloves. John just glared at him. "Oh come now Doctor, you live with the little Omega fairy, your his blogger after all." The man pulled a small blade out from his pocket. "Homophobe." John spat at him as he knelt in front of John. "Wait, no! Your his little cocksucker! I should have known. Pity, I was under the impression an Alpha military man wouldn't put up with such disgrace. Perhaps I should leave him a note in your skin." The man ripped open John's shirt exposing his still muscular military chest. "Get away from him you sick prick!" Koala spat now desperately pulling against the ropes. "Shut up or your next my pretty little Omega!" He pointed the blade towards her. "Sherlock knows it's you Mr Tully, you can't hide from him, he will find you." John calmly answered him while giving him a death stare. "Hold him down." The man demanded as two sets of strong hands held John down the man started to cut into John's skin. "You sick bastard, get off him." Koala screamed profanities at him and fought against her bindings as John grit his teeth. "There now everyone will know." The man sat back to inspect his work, FAG now shone in blood across John's chest which was heaving as John tried to control the pain now smeared across his chest. "You arsehole." Koala breathed anger radiating through her. The man raised the blade now heading to Koala as a bullet suddenly appeared through his shoulder making him drop the blade instantly. "Hands up!" Greg demanded from the door as Sherlock pushed past him followed by Donovan and two other officers. The two large men let go of John instantly as they were over powered by Lestrade's overbearing Alpha demand. They were quickly cuffed by officers as Sherlock fell to his knees by John grabbing his face with his hands and bringing his face to his. Donovan had the business man's face in the filth on the floor while cuffing him roughly as he screamed about his shoulder. Greg rushed to Koala's side ripping her binds off with the blade off the floor. Koala fell into Greg's arms. "About fucking time you two got here!" Koala basically sobbed into Greg's shoulder. Once everything was cleared John and Koala sat on a stretcher silently in the back of an Ambulance as Sherlock practically wrapped himself around John. They watched the scene getting processed, Greg's voice could be heard yelling instructions with Mycroft's minions racing about like ants. John's chest had been covered straight away but spots of blood where starting to seep through, they knew it was going to scar but really no one knew what to say.

Back at Lestrade's flat Koala headed straight for the shower. "Koala." Lestrade grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry, I should have comforted you in the Ambulance." Koala looked at him strangely. "What, you were doing your job Greg!" Lestrade shook his head looking disgusted in himself. "God even Sherlock, a bloody sociopath knew to comfort John, an Alpha but I couldn't even tear myself away from my work to comfort my Omega." Greg rubbed his hands across his face. "Gregory Lestrade your job is important, what you, Sherlock and John do is save fucking lives. Even Mycroft isn't as much of a tosser as I thought he was." Koala tried to joke but Greg just rubbed his eyes. "I'm not a useless Omega that needs to be swaddled besides do you have any idea how god damn sexy it was watching you take control. Oh the way you sorted out the crime scene, methodical and professional." Greg just started at Koala. "You really are not a normal Omega are you." Greg laughed softly.


	5. Sherlock's Research

John and Lestrade finally managed to get back to Baker st both with a nice buzz but half way up the stairs they both froze as the unmissable giggle echoed from 221B. "Sherlock that tickles!" Koala's voice followed, "This would be easier without your pants on!" Sherlock's voice excitedly replied. John and Lestrade rushed to the flat door to find Sherlock on his knees, shirt tails pulled out from his trousers and curls even more riotous then normal, like someone's hands have been threaded threw them. His hands on Koala's hips who was standing with only her panties and bra on. "What the fuck is going on!" Lestrade stormed as John's face dropped. "What does it look like." Sherlock huffed back annoyed he had been interrupted. "Don't answer that!" Koala quickly added swatting Sherlock's hands off her. "It's not what it looks like." Koala added. "Well you better explain and quickly!" John gritted through this teeth. "I know, um, just, I know when someone touches me. I'm super aware, you can both a test to that. Sherlock has been touching me indiscreetly for a couple of days now and I thought he was hitting on me. I came around to confront him, while the two of you where at the pub because no one cheats on John Watson! I don't care who their brother is. But um, I was wrong. Sherlock was fascinated with my scars, he was trying to feel them." Koala answered quickly not wanting two Alpha's in a rage on her hands. "Sherlock show them what you have worked out so far." Sherlock got off his knees with X-rays and a note book in his hands and handed them to John. "Sherlock asked if he could map it out using the scars, X-rays and the doctors reports and photos." Koala was hugging her chest now as the two Alpha's stared at her X-rays and photos. Sherlock not realising what was going on continued the explanation "I have been able to determine six ways she could have died so far, I've never seen someone with such detailed scaring to compare. Why the attending doctors didn't do it to begin with is astounding, knowing what metal implement caused each scar and been able to categorise them knowing the angle and projectiles..." Sherlock stopped mid sentence having looked up at John, realising the ramifications of what John had just walked into. "I swear John, it was just an experiment. I'm a Demisexual Omega, you know that and I barely know her. John, I'm sorry I have ruined everything." Sherlock was starting to hyperventilate crumbling in on himself on the floor. "Sherlock, just breathe." John knelt beside him bringing Sherlock into his chest. After a few minutes Sherlock had regained his breathing madly trying to scent John to calm himself. "Sherlock look at me." John grabbed his chin pulling Sherlock's tear stained to look at him. "It's ok, I believe you. I trust you. I love you you stupid git!" John added pulling Sherlock back into a hug as the two of them scented each other. Koala was watching Lestrade who was looking at the X-rays and photos the doctors took, some very graphic. Koala knew Lestrade was a DI but he was Koala's first lover to see the damage, an Alpha and it was making her beyond nervous. "Greg." Koala murmured, feeling very exposed and desperately wanting to grab her clothes but not game enough to move as she wrapped her arms around herself tighter. "These were taken at the Afgani hospital." Lestrade managed to ask not taking his eyes off them. "Yes." Koala answered. "Six ways you could have died." Lestrade repeated what Sherlock had said. "Well I wouldn't have bled out as Sherlock suggested, I was too close to help, they wouldn't have let me bleed out." Koala tried to keep calm while trying to calm the Alpha. "I'm making tea." Lestrade hung his coat up on the hook by the door and headed to the kitchen not even looking at anyone else. Koala grabbed his coat wrapping it around herself, relaxing a little with Lestrade's scent around her and following him. "Greg." Koala waited at the kitchen door as Lestrade had dropped the X-rays and photos on the bench and turned the kettle on. Lestrade grabbed the bench. "That's, that's pretty horrific." He managed to blurt out. "How can you let him categorise that." Lestrade's voice faulted. "It's taken me four years to look at those photos Greg and now I want to know. I want to know more." Koala answered softly. "I can't believe that happened to you, I couldn't protect you." Lestrade added. "You didn't even know me." Koala pointed out gently. Lestrade nodded finally looking up. "Is that my coat?" Lestrade smiled weakly. "Sorry I was getting self conscious with three fully dressed guys around me, two been pissed off Alpha's." Koala gingerly smiled back. "You look good in my coat." Lestrade smiled properly as the kettle boiled. Lestrade made a tea for everyone as they returned to the sitting room to find John and Sherlock sitting on the couch hands intertwined. Sherlock trying to curl into John's lap like a huge cat.


	6. The Professor

Koala started to pace the cell, Lestrade watching her from the cell across the hall while John sat quietly as far away from Koala as possible in the cell beside her. All three jumped when the door opened from the end of the room. John and Lestrade instantly on their feet. "You have just kidnapped two military officers and a DI, do you have any idea how much trouble you have bought on yourself?" Lestrade pointed out. "Oh please, I have two stupid Alphas & an Omega, just want I need." The man answered, flicking hand signals to instruct four large Betas that followed him in. "Your Lara's uncle, Fredrick, Fred, Frank? I remember you at the crime scene." John was now looking at the man in surprise. "Yes Doctor Watson, it's Professor Frank Taylor and its your stupid Omega who has ruined my plan. Lara was supposed to be mine, the time frame for my experiment was lined up with her Heat. Killing her stupid mother and father should have left her to me, but no she was secretly pre bonded. Now I have had to find another Omega a day out of going into Heat." Professor Taylor looked directly at Koala. "Can't you smell the rich smooth tones of her Heat calling to you?" Koala backed up to the wall as far away from the professor as possible. "What the hell do you need me for?" Koala glared at him. "I'm not going to monologue, you stupid girl like I am some kind of crazy villain. My work will even out the odds, all Alpha's will have an Omega. Once your bonded and impreganted all your children will become Omega's." Two of the Betas entered her cell over powering her easily and chaining her up. "Get your hands off my Omega!" Lestrade growled from his cage barely holding back an Alpha rage. "Come now Detective, neither of us want to see the Omega hurt now do we and I have seen the way she fights. This way she will be bonded easily with no damage." The Professor waved towards Koala who was now on her hands and knees on the floor, her hands chained together and to a eyebolt on the floor her ankles chained separately and slightly spread. Even her hair had been tied to one side showing her bonding gland. "Greg, I'm ok, they haven't hurt me I'm ok." Even from across the walkway between the cells Lestrade could see bright red hand marks across her arms and legs where they had forced her into the submitted position. "Put the Military officers together." He waved his hand towards John. "No, not, not John!" Koala pulled at her restraints as the massive Betas grabbed John and threw him in the same cell as Koala. "Don't worry this will teach your Omega his place Doctor Watson, serves you both right allowing him to flounce around like he owns the place, disgusting." John got back to his feet. "Omega's are people too, they have just as much right as any other to live their lives. This is completely unethical!" John shouted as the Professor started to leave. "Just because no Omega wanted you doesn't mean you have to ruin our lives." John snarled. The Professor turned sharply to glare at John. "Your Omega is a psychopath, he isn't going to care who you are bonded too! He was just using you, I'd rather be alone then some snobby Omega's guard dog. Omegas must learn their place at their Alphas side." The professor slammed the door leaving the four Betas to watch over them. "I'll do first perimeter watch." The dark haired Beta suddenly announced. "Fuck off! You just want to be here when the little bitch gets fucked. I'm doing the perimeter watch first." The blond Beta punched the dark haired one in the arm. "Didn't any of ya listen, the professor wants us in pairs in case that pouncy Omega shows up." The shortest of the four snapped. "Well I can't stand Omega's the whining, nagging whores. I don't wanna have to watch that." The bald Beta sneered. "Fine!" The shortest one ran his hand down his face. "Mark and Jeremy go do the perimeter watch and Dean and I'll stay here." The short one pointed to each of them as he spoke. Once the two Betas left, the short one turned to the blad one. "The professor said it should take a couple of hours to kick in so I'm going to get some sleep, this lot aren't going anywhere in a hurry and I really don't want Omega Heat smell all over me." The blad one just nodded as he made himself comfortable and closed his eyes letting the shorter man leave. "John." Koala called gently. "Regardless of what happens your still my best friend yeah, just promise me we will still be friends." Koala wasn't looking at him. "Of course Koala, of course." John agreed slumping to the floor facing away from her and as far away as possible. "Also, be gentle." Koala basically whispered. "Ok." John answered. "Greg, I'm sorry. We should have Bonded straight away." Koala lay her head on the ground. "Hey Maggie, we had only just met and I'm 20 years older then you. You deserve an Alpha at least your age with all his original hair colour yeah." Lestrade tried to calm the Omega. "I want you Greg, I want you to be my Alpha. I knew that first night we were together you where the one but, I hesitated. I'm so sorry." Koala tried not to cry. "Maggie, Sherlock is coming, he will get us out of this. You hear me!" Lestrade growled. Koala looked up to Lestrade. "Ok." Lestrade and John sat facing each other talking about rugby and anything else they could think of to distract them from the Omega going into Heat across the cell.


	7. Bonding experience

"God that's strong!" John growled finally turning to look at Koala. "John." Lestrade tried to get his attention again. Koala whined. "They injected me with something, it's making my Heat stronger." Koala squirmed trying to get out of the submit pose. John growled again before turning away from Koala and wrapping his arms around the cell bars. Lestrade desperately trying to keep a clear head and distract John but it was getting harder to focus. "Christ that's stinks, I'm sitting outside." The Beta declared making everyone jump as they had forgotten he was even in the room. John and Lestrade watched him drag the chair outside and close the door. The movement allowed some fresh air to circulate but it wasn't too long before John started looking back at Koala as she squirmed making both Alpha's growl and lose track of their conversation. Koala let out a low whine as she tried to pull at her hand restraints making John growl back and slowly move towards her. "Omega." John growled low making Koala whine back. "John!" Lestrade growled. John ignored him moving closer to the Omega, he gently ran a hand down her arched back. "I can smell you." John whispered moving his nose to skim along her bonding gland. A low dangerous growl echoed from across the cell, Lestrade was now on his feet. John wrapped his arm around the Omega as he sniffed her hair just as the door slammed open both Alpha's turned to the intruder to growl. Sherlock stood in the door way, blood splatter down his Belstaf coat, John's gun in one hand and chain cutter in his other hand. It was the look of shock across his face that was the most devastating. Sherlock's face hardened "He said I would find the truth here, that John doesn't want me but her." Sherlock pointed towards John and Koala as John still had his face half in her hair. "Sherlock, it's not true you know it. John wants you. For the love of God get your Alpha off me!" Koala snapped. Sherlock stormed over to the cell breaking the lock with the chain cutter to end up with an armful of John Watson. "Sherlock!" John buried his face in Sherlocks neck and hair. Sherlock kicked the chain cutter to Koala as he wrapped his arms around John and directed him out of the room. "Sherlock!!" Lestrade shouted. "It's ok Greg, give me a minute." Koala managed to cut the restraints off her hands then feet and carefully approached Lestrade. "If you want to Bond with me, if you will accept me, right now I will let you out. Otherwise I'll go and let one of the NSY let you out, it's your choice." Koala looked at Lestrade. "I love you Maggie, I want you. I have since that first night." Lestrade smiled. Just before Koala cut the cell open the door opened again, this time a slightly panicked version of Mycroft Holmes entered. "Detective, Captain are you both alright?" They both nodded not quite sure of what was going on as Mycroft approached them. "Here" In Mycroft's outstretched hand was a police issue scent blocker, Koala ripped it open and shoved it up Lestrade's nose, "Now let's get out of here!" Koala cut the cell open allowing Lestrade to wrap her in his coat and scoop her up. "My car is outside ready for you." Mycroft grabbed Koala's hand that wasn't around Lestrade's neck to lead the pair out to his car, no one game enough to question Mycroft as his full power Alpha was in control. Once in the car Koala found herself between two Alpha's both madly scenting her and each other as Lestrade had ripped the scent blocker out of his nose as soon as the door had closed. Koala couldn't help but let out a little moan. "What's happening, why are all our scents merging instead of competing?" Koala tried to make heads or tails of the fact two Alpha's where happily trying to bond with her at the same time. "No idea." One of them replied.


End file.
